Morado Opal
Morado Opal is MorphoTheRainWing's main Gemsona, and the main protagonist of the soon-to-be-released written TV show Metamorphosis. She is a member of a branch of the Crystal Gems called the Mineraloids. REVAMP IN PROGRESS. Page may be a little awkward during the process, and information may be conflicting, so take everything on here with a grain of salt until the revamp is done. Coding is also a work in progress, and help would be appreciated (but please offer help, don’t edit the page without my permission!) Appearance Morado Opal is taller than Pearl, but shorter than Garnet. She has a medium-weight build. Her skin is lavender with patches of dark purple and white on some places, including a white patch over her left eye. Her nose is sort of like Lapis's, but rounded and less long. She has two oval eyes with violet irises and no visible pupils (like Pearl's eyes). She has one visible eyelash on each eye, similar to Pink Diamond. Her lips are thin, again like Pearl's. Her face has a similar structure to Pink Diamond's, but her chin is rounded (whoops I forgot to make her face look like that in the picture). Her hair reaches to her waist and is wavy and dark purple with long streaks of white. Her outfit is a medium purple tank top with frilly shoulders like Yellow Pearl's outfit, but not transparent, instead being purple and white and in a similar shape to butterfly wings. Her leggings reach to her ankles and are the same color as her shirt. She wears simple ballet shoes similar to Pearl's. She has a Crystal Gem star in the middle of her tank top that has rounded edges and has many different layers that fade from purple on the outside to white on the inside. Her gem is on her solar plexus (between her chest and her belly), and is a dark purple oval cabochon with a patch of white in the lower right corner. Morado has small, dark purple, dragon-like horns and small fangs left over from corruption, but they slowly fade away as Metamorphosis progresses. Personality Morado is mostly a pretty sweet Gem. She is kind to those she likes, and makes friends easily. She is very creative, and loves to write stories and draw. She hates hurting any living creature unless they are attacking her or her friends. She is ambiverted, sometimes feeling introverted and sometimes being extroverted and sometimes a mix of both. She is passionate and has a pretty big temper, but she tries her best to stay calm. However, her emotions still oftentimes get the best of her. She can be anxious sometimes, as well as angry, and often lets her anxiety get the best of her and worries a lot in possibly dangerous situations. She is brave if she pushes herself to be, however. She is also pretty intelligent, and has a sense of humor. She loves Earth, and likes doing human things like eating, but only sleeps about once a week. Like Heliodor (another unpublished character), she fell in love with the arts of humanity when she came to Earth, and loves writing and creativity in general because she can escape to another world and truly be herself instead of the oppression of Homeworld. She loves nature and human culture, but doesn't quite understand some things that humans do, and often misuses human items (such as using a toothbrush to brush a dog's fur) and eats things that humans don't eat (such as metal and glass) or combines foods oddly (like putting kettle corn in a cheeseburger). Morado is a nerd, but is very perky and ambiverted instead of just introverted, not the shy stereotypical nerd. Morado loves nature and animals, and would do anything to protect them. Morado can also be quite sensitive and gets her feelings hurt easily, but is quick to forgive those who have wronged her if it was a mistake or misunderstanding. Morado has a strange fear of talking objects, such as the teapot from Beauty and the Beast. This is actually because of the ones on Homeworld, which freaked her out and were part of the reason why she wanted to escape Homeworld so badly. Morado makes friends easily, but humans sometimes see her as being odd. Morado is very easily hurt when people dislike her, but heals fairly quickly from small insults, and thinks that it’s their loss if somebody doesn’t like her. Powers Morado Opal’s summoned weapon is a dark purple grappling hook. It has a butterfly shape attached to the handle. Morado can also feel energy by reaching out an invisible energy “arm.” When she concentrates on feeling energy, her gem glows dimly (less than when she fuses or summons her weapon). She can also manipulate her energy to an extent, which can do things such as help heal humans and Gems (although it isn't as powerful as Rose Quartz's healing, but can also mentally heal as well as physically) and reach into the energy of something from farther away. This power can also be used offensively with hate and anger being used to hurt someone, but she prefers not to do this. Her healing can't fix cracked gems, but can fix minor human injuries and injuries on a Gem that didn't make them poof, and can temporarily make a Corrupted Gem more stable. Her gem glows brighter when she's using more effort when it comes to energy (such as healing someone instead of just feeling energy). She can also go into a state where her eyes glow white and she sees the world differently with everything appearing as pure energy, which can tell her about magic and people's alignments and states of health, and also allows her to move outside of her body up to about a mile. She can also see her energy “arms” as translucent, glowing purple arms with a hand at the end. After she returns from this state, she feels exhausted for about the same amount of time that she spent in the state. For example, if she spends a couple seconds in the state, she will be tired for a couple seconds, and if she spends an hour in the state (not that she would), she will be tired for a whole hour. Basically, her powers are energy manipulation. The white in her hair, her irises/"pupils", and her gem glow in the dark. The purple parts of her glow blue in the dark, and the white parts of her glow green. When in partial darkness (such as twilight), her glowing parts glow more faintly, and the blue parts are dark green, but the green parts are just fainter and remain the same color. Morado can also produce purple-and-white "fire" called lightfire from her body (usually her hands). It cannot be felt physically, and cannot harm or affect people at all, it just provides light. She can also shape this lightfire into shapes, such as words or butterflies, and manipulate it in the air, but it goes out after a while. The glowing and lightfire production are powers that all Opal-type (non-fusion) Gems have, but the others are unique to Morado Opals. History Very WIP, these are just the basic ideas * Was a historian/explorer/data collector * Somehow broke the rules or found out that Homeworld was doing bad things, or didn’t want Earth to be destroyed * Became a Crystal Gem * Saw that humans were doing bad things to each other, so she became a Mineraloid Belongings Morado has a tablet that she uses to browse the internet, draw, write, and sometimes play games. She also has a few other electronics. She is the owner of a lot of non-sentient crystals from Earth since she finds it to be fascinating that (non-sentient) gems can grow all on their own without any interference from Gems. Morado also has several sketch books full of drawings she has drawn. She used to have a watch-like device that she used to browse the Gem internet, similar to Peridot's limb enhancers, but it got broken when she and the others crashed on Earth. Corrupted Form When Morado Opal was corrupted, she was a large (about half the height and length of a Corrupted Quartz) purple wolf-like monster with two crooked purple-black dragon-like horns coming from the back of the head. She had glowing white eyes with slit bright purple pupils that also glowed. She was covered in long plumes of dark purple fur streaked with white that resembled her non-corrupted hair. However, on the face, there was only very short fur that is the same lavender color as Morado’s skin. She had a long tail that resembles a wolf tail and was also covered in plumes of fur. She also had a dark purple and white mane resembling her hair, and long, sharp fangs. Her feet resembled three-toed paws with dinosaur-like silver claws that were retractable. If she were half-corrupted (although she never has been), she would look like her uncorrupted self, but with her face looking like her corrupted self's, but with more normal eyes and a slightly shorter, smoother snout, as well as her corrupted horns and tail. Her upper face is also flatter and more humanlike. She has a very thin layer of lavender fur all over her body. Her hands and feet are somewhere between paws and humanlike appendages, and have short claws. When Corrupted Morado howled, it sounded like a wolf howl with mixed-up audio to make it sound corrupted and creepy and messed-up. If Half-Corrupted Morado howled, it would sound more like a normal wolf howl. Relationships (Morpho's characters) WIP Relationships (Other Gemsonas) If you want your gemsona in here, ask me. Fusions (Morpho's characters) Fusions (Other Gemsonas) If you want to fuse your gemsona with her, ask me. You may design the fusion or I may design it, or we could do a collab. Trivia * Morado has visited the Pleiades star cluster before, and finds it to be beautiful. This is based on real Morado Opals supposedly connecting one to the energy of the Pleiades. * Morado despises eating eggs since they gross her out. She gets grossed out when she sees anyone eating them. However, she does not mind eggs if they are still in a bird’s nest or are incubating chicks or other creatures inside them, and finds it to be another miracle of life. * She finds Earth butterflies fascinating and beautiful, both because of what they are and the fact that they look like her weapon. *Morado eats many kinds of food, but prefers Japanese food and other kinds of Asian food a bit more, and tends to go a little nuts at the mention of her favorite foods (Asian or not), such as ramen, cake, and mochi. * Morado also likes eating bath bombs, despite them not being a food. This would poison a human, but it doesn't poison her because she's a Gem (after all, Amethyst eats teabags and motor oil). * Morado only sleeps about once a week, sometimes more or less depending on the kinds of days she's having. * Morado has gone through several revamps. In the very beginning, she was just Opal, but Morpho decided to change her to differentiate her from the canon Opal. She also didn't use to have her markings, but they were added to make her look cooler and more unique and resemble a real morado opal more. * Morado is great at singing, but bad at dancing. Because of this, she often has trouble fusing. * I do not actually have a fear of talking objects in real life, but Morado does because of Homeworld. * She usually keeps her dignity, but sometimes when she needs to or when she just wants to for no reason in particular, Morado will scamper like Peridot and Amethyst do sometimes (although she’s more awkward and slow at it and tends to trip). Gemology * Morado opal, also called "purple opal" and "Opal Royale," is a purple variety of opalite (common opal) found in central Mexico. Its name is derived from the Spanish word "morado" which means "purple." It does not exhibit "play-of-color." Its beauty is in its wonderful purple and white colors that meet in dramatic and subtle combinations and patterns. Morado is one of the least expensive opals capable of producing designer-grade cabochons. * The purple color of Morado opal is caused by tiny fluorite inclusions. These slightly lower the hardness of the material and cause it to require care in cutting. * The fluorite gives some specimens a blue to violet fluorescence under a shortwave ultraviolet lamp. Some specimens fluoresce a vivid green color which suggests the presence of uranium. * Morado opal is excellent for working with the Third Eye Chakra and connecting to higher knowledge. It is believed to bring the energy of the Pleiades to you, while deepening your meditation practice. So if you are seeking higher knowledge and answers, this is your tool. Quartz magnifies the energy around it, so the powerful inspirational and creative energies of opal and the spiritual clarity and attunement of fluorite are amplified in these stones. * Opal is most known for its ability to bring one’s traits and characteristics to the surface for examination and transformation. Just as Opal absorbs and reflects light, it picks up thoughts and feelings, desires and buried emotions, amplifying them and returning them to the source. While magnifying one’s negative attributes may prove to be uncomfortable, it allows for understanding how destructive these emotions can be and assists the process of letting them go. Opal also illuminates the positive actions and emotions of the self, enhancing the good and true, and fostering one’s highest potential. It is a karmic stone with a reminder that what one sends out will return. Gallery Morado Opal drawing my me.jpg|By MorphoTheRainWing. Nooo my sisters.jpeg|By MorphoTheRainWing AAAAAAAAAHHHh.jpg|Edit by MorphoTheRainWing Morado Opal by Solstice.png|By Solstice the IceWing 7FF6E5DF-C4FA-4547-A9AB-699F2EEE8888.jpeg|By Sparrow 5607ED2F-0EFE-4A84-B8B0-8D2B98078254.jpeg|By Asteroid 45860DA8-DC3F-45BE-BA65-0ACCA9D88564.png|By One Crazy Artist 9BA1BF8F-4AB7-4E58-906C-EEF61EFF8FC4.jpeg|Gift by OCA Morado vs a backpack.png|Meme comic by Floweydaflower22 Category:Gemsonas Category:Gems Category:Characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Morpho's Universe